


THẦN KHÚC ĐỊA NGỤC

by Its_all_about_your_OTPs



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Violence, au!mafia
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_all_about_your_OTPs/pseuds/Its_all_about_your_OTPs
Summary: Vexilla regis prodeunt inferni - “Đoàn cờ lệnh của Diêm vương đang tiến”*Câu thơ nằm trong “Thần khúc Địa ngục” của Dante,  là câu thơ mở đầu  Khúc XXXIV thuộc Tầng Địa ngục thứ chín, ngục thứ tư (Giuđécca) – Trở vềVUI LÒNG KHÔNG RE-UP KHI CHƯA CÓ SỰ ĐỒNG Ý TỬ PAGE. CẢM ƠN <3





	1. DỤC VỌNG

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [vexilla reges prodeunt inferni](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514521) by [peppermintquartz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintquartz/pseuds/peppermintquartz). 



 

                                      

Loki hiểu rõ sức mạnh của dục vọng.

Một cái chớp mi, một nụ cười duyên dáng, một ánh mắt hững hờ đầy mưu tính… tất cả chỉ để kéo ‘quyền lực’ lại gần hơn và tất nhiên, đi kèm với nó luôn là sự đền bù thích đáng. Hắn đã quá quen với mấy chuyện này, dẫn đến việc ngày càng lờn mỗi khi ‘quyền lực’ luồn tay ôm ngang cái hông mảnh khảnh vào lòng, khi ‘quyền lực’ thì thầm vào tai hắn những lời hứa hẹn hoa mỹ dâm dục, hay ngay cả khi ‘quyền lực’ trao cho hắn những nụ hôn ủy mị sướt mướt. Hắn biết rõ như lòng bàn tay rằng đó chỉ là hình thức, kết quả mới chính là quân vua.

 

Loki hiểu rõ sức mạnh của dục vọng.

Hắn có thể khiến ‘con mồi’ của mình tuyệt vọng hàng giờ liền, cầu xin được thỏa mãn hoặc giải thoát. Hắn có thể ngân nga từng câu chữ ngọt ngào như rót mật vào tai cho đến khi ‘con mồi’ hoàn toàn khuỵu ngã. Hắn quất và cắt và trói chặt ‘con mồi’ cho đến khi tàn phế, thế mà chúng vẫn quỵ lụy dưới chân hắn, thèm muốn nhiều hơn gấp trăm, gấp nghìn lần, có khi Loki sẽ rộng lòng mà ban thưởng cho sự tận tâm của bọn chúng. Hắn có khả năng làm tất cả những điều này mà quần áo vẫn không vương tí bụi nào, bởi hắn biết sức mạnh thật sự của dục vọng là cưỡng cầu và khao khát. Hắn biết dục vọng ẩn náu sâu bên trong tâm trí, trái tim và mạch máu – dồi dào, dày đặc và tràn đầy sức sống – và dục vọng chi phối mọi lẽ thường nếu có đủ động cơ để ngấu nghiến.

 

Loki hiểu rõ sức mạnh của dục vọng.

Hắn hiểu rằng chính dục vọng đã đưa hắn thẳng đến căn hộ nhỏ xinh trên tầng bốn. Hắn chỉ đến đây vào thứ năm hàng tuần, và chỉ vào ngày hôm ấy hắn mới nhận ra rằng mình thật ra cũng là một tạo vật được sinh ra từ dục vọng. Ngày thứ năm điên dại và mơ mộng đến rồi, hắn nhận thức được là định mệnh bảo hắn hằng tuần đều phải quay trở lại đây, đẩy cửa bước vào căn hộ be bé giăng đầy rèm nhung đỏ và nội thất khảm vàng. Sấm sét rền vang, nội nhiệt rộn ràng kéo hắn băng băng rẽ vào căn phòng bên phải – cội nguồn dục vọng của hắn đang ở đây.

Người đàn ông tóc vàng cao ráo quay người lại chào đón hắn, lúc nào gã cũng làm ra vẻ ngạc nhiên, như thể Loki chưa bao giờ tạt qua chỗ này nhiều ngày nhiều tháng nhiều năm lắm lắm lắm vậy. Gã còn có tật vừa tuột đồ vừa đi long nhong từ phòng khách vào phòng ngủ cho tới khi đứng trước mặt hắn thì trên người gã không còn miếng vải nào. Gã sẽ ngoắc tay ra hiệu cho Loki bước đến gần ngay sau khi lia mắt từ trên xuống dưới xem hắn có vết thương nào mới hay không, và Loki lúc nào cũng sẽ nhẹ nhàng thong thả mà sà vào lòng gã với trạng thái bình yên đến lạ kì.

 

Hắn biết hắn mãi mãi thuộc về người này. Người đàn ông có nụ cười tỏa nắng và đôi mắt xanh hơn cả bầu trời ngày xuân, bờ vai vững chãi và bàn tay dịu dàng.

“Terence chết rồi,” Loki mở lời, ngước mặt nhìn gã. Chiều cao của hai người khá tương đồng; hơi thở của gã phà lên khuôn mặt hắn, ngọt và thoang thoảng hơi bia. “Chúng sẽ không tìm ra hắn cho đến thứ sáu tuần sau đâu.”

“Tin tốt lành đấy.”

Loki rùng mình cảm nhận bàn tay gã chạy dọc sống lưng mình. Một cái chạm nhẹ nhàng của đôi tay đã bẻ gãy hàng tá cột sống của người khác; một sự ân cần hiếm có từ bàn tay đã ra hiệu đàn em đồng loạt nã súng vào những container chứa số lượng lớn dân tị nạn. Đây là bàn tay đã cầm qua hàng trăm loại vũ khí và nhuốm đầy máu tươi.

  
Đôi bàn tay này có thể dễ dàng giết chết Loki, và Loki biết hắn sẽ yên phận đầu hàng nếu ngày đó thực sự tới.

Rồi Loki nhắm mắt và mặc cho đam mê cuồng loạn nuốt chửng lấy cơ thể mình khi người đàn ông bồ tượng ấy đẩy hắn ngã xuống đệm, trườn lên bao phủ cả người hắn như gã vẫn thường làm. Gã sẽ cúi xuống nhấm nháp bờ môi hắn, rồi họ làm tình, và ngay lúc Loki nghĩ mình sắp bị bức đến mất trí thì hắn sẽ lại nghe gã thì thầm ‘em trai’ – ngay lập tức lý trí hắn trở nên tỉnh táo mà trở về với thực tại, một cụm từ đủ để khiến hai người bọn họ tiếp tục chơi trò ‘mèo vờn chuột’ với nhau thêm một tuần nữa, trong khi Loki biết rõ mũi dao thật sự đang kề vào cổ hắn.

 

Loki hiểu rất rõ sức mạnh của dục vọng.

 

Cũng như Thor.

 

.

 

**TBC.**


	2. BẤT KHẢ CHIẾN BẠI

Họ kiêu hãnh.

Thor luôn biết rõ vị trí của mình trong thế giới khốc liệt này. Gã được Phụ thân, Anton “Odin” Onsdag, tự mình huấn luyện từ khi chỉ mới 8 tuổi. Kỳ thật những thứ như kỹ thuật đánh đấm hay thủ đoạn chi phối chính trị không phải là sở trường của Thor, gã vốn là một người thật thà và thẳng tính. Nhưng Thor biết nhiều hơn thế, gã sẽ không dễ dàng nói ra suy nghĩ của mình. Hơn nữa, gã còn có Loki. 

Loki có tất cả mọi thứ mà Thor không có. Loki có năng khiếu thiên bẩm trong việc điều khiển tâm trí con người; hắn biết thời điểm nào là ‘thiên thời địa lợi’ để giật dây; hắn quan sát và lợi dụng hết thảy điểm yếu của người khác. Đó là bản năng sống còn của hắn. Nhưng Loki lại chưa bao giờ để lộ điểm yếu của mình cho tới một ngày nọ Thor tông cửa xông vào phòng ngủ đứa em trai bé nhỏ của gã, và phần còn lại của câu chuyện, như mọi người vẫn nói, chính là lịch sử.  
Bên cạnh nhau, họ là bất khả chiến bại.

 

Họ tài năng.

Một tay Thor điều hành thành phố. Dân mặc kệ, cảnh sát nhắm mắt làm ngơ, chính quyền vờ như không biết, thế nên chả có ai dám hé miệng hay động tay động chân vào chuyện này. Thực ra không phải chỉ vì Thor thôi đâu. ‘Gọng kìm thép’ của Loki siết chặt lấy góc tối của thành phố, và khác với Thor, hắn sẵn sàng thẳng tay diệt tận gốc những kẻ điếc không sợ súng dám cản đường anh trai yêu dấu của mình. Có thể nói Thor chính là bộ mặt của thành phố - một ‘bí mật được bật mí’ mà ai cũng nằm lòng – trong khi Loki chính là cánh tay phải của gã, người đứng trong bóng tối tươi cười vung vẩy con dao và đoạn roi da.

 

Họ ngay thẳng.

Thor rất công bằng: Gã chi phối mọi thứ để thành phố có thể hoạt động nhịp nhàng như ý gã mong muốn. Cảnh sát hiểu rõ lúc nào nên truy cứu gã và lúc nào thì không, bởi hàng tháng Thor đều ‘thưởng nóng’ cho chúng với lý do tuyên dương những đóng góp lớn lao của lực lượng đặc nhiệm thực thi công lý. Tuy nhiên cũng có những lĩnh vực mà gã không được quyền kiểm soát, bởi người dân còn nhiều thắc mắc khác cần chính quyền giải đáp. Hội đồng thành phố cũng biết điều, định kỳ đều đệ trình cho gã xem qua công văn và chính sách mới nhất.

Loki thỉnh thoảng chỉ ‘nhe nanh múa vuốt’ cảnh cáo nhẹ nhàng nhắc nhở thân thiện bọn chúng ai mới là người thực sự nắm đằng chuôi của chế độ vương quyền ‘quân chủ chuyên chế’ này. Hắn tặc lưỡi cho rằng như thế là hết mực ngay thẳng đàn áp rồi còn gì. 

 

Họ trung thực.

Thor luôn giãi bày chính xác từng dấu chấm câu về chuyện gã đã đau lòng như thế nào mỗi khi có kẻ nào đó làm gã thất vọng, sau đó còn tốt bụng liệt kê ra những việc bọn chúng phải làm để con tim ‘yếu mềm’ của gã không rỉ máu thêm một lần nào nữa. Mà Thor cũng chưa từng phải ‘đau mề’ vì một kẻ hai lần. Loki chịu trách nhiệm đảm bảo chuyện đó.

Loki là một nửa linh hồn của gã, Thor dõng dạc tuyên bố với đàn em như thế, đặc biệt là với những thằng nhóc mới ‘chân ướt chân ráo’ lọt vào tổ chức này. Hắn là một nửa bí mật của gã, và nếu ‘bí mật’ của gã bị bại lộ, Thor sẽ rất rất…vô cùng vô cực buồn rầu. Cả thành phố đều biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra, bởi từ trước tới nay Loki đã cho họ thấy kết cục tồi tệ của những kẻ xấu số làm tổn thương anh trai của hắn. 

Tay phóng viên chính trực hào sảng, người từng quyết tâm phơi bày đế chế ngầm của hai người họ là ví dụ điển hình.

Tay phóng viên ấy vẫn còn sống, nhưng hắn không thể viết lách nữa. Người ta tìm thấy hắn trong căn phòng sạch sẽ sáng sủa sau một tuần bặt vô âm tín, hắn bị trói chặt vào ghế, miệng xuất hiện một đường khâu chỉ chừa lại một lỗ nhỏ để húp cháo, mí mắt bị cắt phăng, và màng nhĩ bị đâm nát. 

Cảnh tượng bên trong căn phòng xinh xắn này đến cả Đức Thánh Cha cũng không thể rửa hết tội.

 

Họ quyến rũ.

Thor rất hay cười. Nụ cười của gã tựa như vầng thái dương, rực rỡ và ấm áp, thân thiện và chân thành. Nhân loại vô thức bị gã cuốn hút, chúng phó thác và tin tưởng vào gã dù lý trí chúng mách bảo rằng cái giá phải trả không hề rẻ một chút nào. Nhưng bọn chúng là những ‘con thiêu thân’. Thiêu thân bị quầng sáng cuốn hút và không ngần ngại lao vào chỉ để biến thành tàn tro. 

Duy chỉ có Loki biết những thứ làm Thor thật sự nở nụ cười, đó là lý do hắn có khả năng điều khiển ‘sâu bọ’ quỳ rạp dưới chân hắn. Hoàn toàn tự nguyện. 

Thor sở hữu cả thành phố, và nó phục tùng Thor.

Loki đã huấn luyện nó như thế đấy.

 

Bên cạnh nhau, họ là bất khả chiến bại. 

 

 

TBC.


End file.
